Tu amor me da el valor
by Luthien4D
Summary: Sora piensa decirle a Matt sus sentimientos pero en el ultimo momento reflexiona y bien


Tu amor me da el valor

  
Escrito por Sora_15

* * *

Un chico llamado Tai estaba acostado en su cama solo pensando en una sola cosa o más bien una persona

Tai(pensando): por que me tiene que pasar esto a mí por que tenia que enamorarme de esa persona por que ella y no alguien más, por que esa persona sí tan solo ella... pero es imposible, debo olvidarme de ella... pero no es tan fácil sus ojos, su boca todo no puedo olvidarla es simplemente imposible no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza y lo peor no puedo sacarla de mi corazón  
  
En ese momento sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por su hermana  
Kari: Tai estas aquí...  
Tai: que pasa Kari  
Kari: por que tienes la luz apagada- encendiendo la luz- sigues pensando en ella verdad, por que no se lo dices Tai  
Tai: por que ella quiere a otro  
Kari: pero tu como sabes, acaso ella te lo dijo  
Tai: claro que me lo dijo esto paso la semana pasada justo cuando pensaba decirle lo que sentía  
  
FLASHBACK  
Tai(pensando): justo hoy le diré lo que siento hoy es perfecto para confesarle lo que siento- hablando- bueno y para que vinimos aquí  
Sora: necesito comprar un regalo  
Tai: a y para quien  
Sora(roja): bueno es para... Matt...  
Tai: es para él... pero por que me trajiste a mí  
Sora: bueno es que tú lo conoces mejor que yo por eso quería saber sí tu me podrías ayudar a escoger el regalo indicado  
Tai(triste): pero es que acaso te gusta  
Sora(roja): eres mi amigo así que te lo diré si me gusta desde hace tiempo  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Kari: ahora lo entiendo... y te quedaste a ayudarle a escoger el regalo  
Tai: si aunque esta completamente destrozado en ese momento decidí que mientras Sora sea feliz con Matt es mas que suficiente es decir no es necesario que lo sea conmigo, mientras la vea feliz con alguien mas yo también lo seré, pero es ese momento no entiendo por que en ese momento me sentí con una gran tristeza y con un gran deseo de llorar  
Kari: Tai eres muy comprensible te aseguro que pronto encontraras a alguien que te quiera igual que tú a ella  
Tai: pero el problema es que yo no quiero a nadie mas yo solo quiero a Sora  
Kari: dime una cosa Tai, Sora ya le dijo a Matt lo que sentía  
Tai: no me dijo que lo iba a hacer el día de Navidad, antes de que empiece su concierto  
Kari: entonces aun no esta perdido todo aun queda una oportunidad  
Tai: que tonterías dices Sora esta enamorada de Matt yo ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad  
Kari: no si tienes una oportunidad, al menos dicelo para que ella conozca tus verdaderos sentimientos  
Tai: que gano yo con eso  
Kari: no sé si ganes algo pero estoy seguro de que algo sucederá es un presentimiento que tengo inténtalo Tai por favor  
Tai: no estoy seguro  
  
En eso sonó el timbre de la casa...  
Tai: pero quien será... yo voy... -abrió la puerta- a... Davis que haces por aquí  
Kari: que bueno que llegaste Davis  
Davis: a sí hola Kari  
Tai: que pasa Kari para que vino Davis  
Kari: es que tenemos un trabajo juntos, es una investigación acerca de la anatomía de los animales  
Tai: a esta bien si quieres puedes usar la computadora, yo voy a salir un poco- abriendo la puerta- a se me olvidaba hay bocadillos en la mesa, los dejo mi mama  
Kari: a donde vas hermano  
Tai: solo quiero salir a despejarme un poco ya sabes  
Kari: a sí espero que encuentres la respuesta de lo que estas buscando  
Agumon: Tai te puedo acompañar  
Tai: no por favor Agumon déjame solo un momento  
  
Tai sale de la casa, mientras deja a Kari y a Davis haciendo el trabajo. Tai camina solo camina sin pensar en nada solo necesita despejar un poco su mente quitar de su cabeza la imagen de esa persona que le robo el corazón y junto con él su felicidad, si pensarlo llega a la parte más alta de la ciudad en un hermoso bosque  
Tai(pensando): que extraño nunca había venido a esta parte de la ciudad, es hermoso  
  
En ese momento es cuando el sol sé esta ocultado y justo en ese hermoso atardecer ve la imagen de Sora sonriéndole solo a el  
Tai(pensando): pero que me pasa yo mismo me resigne a que ella estaría feliz con Matt así yo también seria feliz pero no puedo olvidarla de un día para otro, y ahora aparte con lo que me dijo Kari "al menos dicelo para que ella conozca tus verdaderos sentimientos, no sé si ganes algo pero estoy seguro de que algo sucederá es un presentimiento" no sé si intentarlo se que ella no me ama pero por que me sigo torturando de esta manera, por que no solo dejo de pensar en ella POR QUE- en ese momento Tai se pone a llorar- creo que se por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, la respuesta es sencilla es mi amiga desde que éramos niños, después de eso ella creció y se hizo mas bonita de lo que ya estaba apartir de ese momento fue cuando comprendí que estaba enamorado de ella, aun lo recuerdo fue cuando Datamon la secuestro en ese momento me di cuenta de lo importante que era Sora para mí que sin ella yo no tendría las fuerzas para seguir y comprendí de donde saco tanto valor, mi valor lo tengo por ella sin ella el valor se va se esfuma, cuando no la tenia cerca el valor de mi corazón no era el mismo  
  
Fue así como Tai se paso toda la tarde pensando su gran amor...  
Kari: Davis por que no haces algo en lugar de solo comer  
Davis: perdón en que quieres que te ayude  
Kari: bueno podrías hacer la maqueta que esta por ahí solo falta pegarla  
Davis: esta bien- mientras se acercaba a la mesa- oye Kari a ti te gusta TK verdad  
Kari: TK es solo un amigo  
Davis: entonces dime por que desde que llego a la escuela parecía que ya se conocían  
Kari: por que nos conocemos desde que teníamos 8 años, es solo mi amigo, pero basta de platicas sigamos con el trabajo recuerda que es la calificación para pasar este año  
Davis: sí, sí esta bien  
  
Pero por otro lado las cosas no iban nada bien, Tai ya caminaba de regreso a su casa sé había hecho de noche... pero en ese momento sucedió lo peor para él...  
Sora: TAI, TAI- Sora venia corriendo detrás de el  
Tai(sonrojado): pero que pasa Sora  
Sora: es que tengo que pedirte un favor  
Tai: de que se trata  
Sora: mira recuerdas que mañana es Navidad  
Tai suponía que era lo que le iba a pedir Sora pero espero que ella misma sé lo digiera  
Sora: quiero que me acompañes a darle el regalo a Matt por favor  
Tai(triste): pero es que tengo algo que hacer y no puedo ir  
Sora: lo dices en serio que mal  
Tai: pero... esta bien iré contigo  
Sora: gracias Tai eres un buen amigo  
  
Sora sale corriendo con rumbo a su casa mientras Tai solo sé dirigía a su casa... cuando llega a su casa no saludo fue directo a su cuarto mas bien a su cama que sé había convertido en su lugar para estar mas tiempo desde que Sora le había dicho que le gustaba Matt  
Tai: Agumon mañana me podrías acompañar con Sora a ver el concierto de Matt  
Agumon: claro Tai  
Tai(pensando): y ahora en que lío me he metido, aparte de que sé que se le va a declarar ahora también tendré que verlo, pero no podía evitarlo no podía decirle que no, ahora mañana tendré que ir con ella creo que ese día será el peor de mi vida  
  
Tai se quedo dormido mientras se dedicaba a pensar solo en Sora, y que al día siguiente tendría que enfrentarse con ella y Matt  
  
Fue así como llego el día siguiente... después del concierto de Matt  
Sora: que bueno que viniste Tai- quien traía el regalo de Matt  


Tai: dime como iba a faltar  
Sora: muchas gracias  
Tai: que por que  
Sora: por que gracias a que me has apoyado todo este tiempo tengo el valor para poder decirle a Matt lo que siento por él  
Tai: que raro  
Sora: por que dices eso  
Tai: yo te doy el valor para decirle a Matt lo que siente pero en cambio yo no tengo el valor para decirle a la persona que quiero lo que siento  
Sora: y por que, quien es esa persona  
Tai: esa persona es... bueno ella es... sabes desde hace tiempo quería decirte que bueno tu me...  
Sora: que pasa Tai  
Tai(sonrojado): solo quiero que sepas que tu me... gustas mucho, sé perfectamente que tu quieres a Matt pero es algo que no puedo evitar Sora solo quería que tú lo supieras  
Sora: pero Tai yo...  


En ese momento Tai sale corriendo junto con Agumon, justo cuando Sora iba a correr tras él  
  
Gabumon abriendo la puerta en donde estaba Sora  
Gabumon: oye Sora, Matt ya acabo ahora puede recibirte  
Sora: si esta bien- mientras volteaba haber por donde Tai sé había ido corriendo  
  
Mientras Sora entraba en donde se encontraba Matt tocando su guitarra...  
Matt: bueno Sora y que quería decirme  
Sora: lo que sucede es que yo... - pero en la cabeza de Sora solo se repetían unas simples palabras "tu me... gustas mucho"  
Matt: que sucede Sora  
Sora: solo quería darte este regalo de Navidad- mientras se lo entrega  
Matt: muchas gracias no te hubieras molestado  
Sora: no es nada somos amigos no es verdad  
Matt: claro que si  
  
Fue así como Sora se quedo un rato platicando con Matt pero nunca le dijo nada sobre lo que pensaba decirle, cuando termino solo salió de hay y fue directo a su casa...  
Sora(pensando): por que no pude decirle a Matt ya lo tenia todo planeado por que no pude, no fue por miedo a que me digiera que no fue por otra cosa, no fue por lo que me dijo Tai o si que es lo que me esta pasando, por que siento esta presión en el pecho  
  
Sora recordó cuando Tai la rescato de Datamon, también cuando estaban entrando el la boca de Whamon y ella solo lo estaba abrazando, pero también cuando Tai la rescato cuando Momantmon estaba peleando con Garudamon, y Tai estaba junto a ella y la abrazo en cada momento que Sora recordaba tenia ese sentimiento pero era tan leve que ella no se había dado cuenta  
Sora(pensado): ahora que recuerdo todos eses momentos si pienso bien esa presión en mi pecho estaba en cada momento pero creo que fue muy ciega como para darme cuenta de esos sentimientos por que fui tan tonta como para no darme cuenta y ahora Tai esta sufriendo por que piensa que a mi me gusta Matt, tengo que ir a hablar con el tengo que aclarar toda esta confusión y tengo que decirle la verdad...  
  
Pero en otro lado alguien no estaba tan feliz  
Tai: fui un tonto Agumon  
Agumon: pero por que  
Tai: es muy fácil ahora que ella sabe la verdad de seguro se lo dirá a Matt y el me odiara por toda la vida junto con Sora, si tan solo no le hubiera dicho nada tal vez ahora aun podría conservar su amistad pero ahora no tengo no eso...  
Agumon: pero quiero decirte que actuaste con mucha madures  
Tai: por que  
Agumon: renunciaste a tu amor sabiendo que ella seria mas feliz con alguien mas  
Tai: Agumon me podrías dejar solo un momento  
Agumon: seguro Tai te veo en la casa  
Tai(pensando): estará bien que se lo aya dicho, como dice Agumon he madurado será verdad yo no lo creo por que en el fondo de mi corazón quiero que Sora se quede conmigo, se que soy muy envidioso pero esa es mi manera de ser- mientras decía esto en su mente veía a Sora  
Tai: hay Sora  
Sora: me hablabas  
Tai: que ha me asustaste  
Sora: perdón- mientras se sentaba al lado de Tai  
Tai: y que haces aquí  
Sora: venia hablar contigo  
Tai: acerca de que, no te preocupes creo que lo se vienes a decirme que Matt y tu ya son novios y que me olvide de ti, que mejor seamos amigos  
Sora: no, creo que no venia a decirte eso  
Tai: entonces que es  
Sora(sonrojada): lo que dijiste es verdad  
Tai(completamente rojo): que me gustas, claro que es verdad pero para que repetirlo tú estas enamorada de Matt  
Sora: no estoy enamorada de Matt  
Tai: que quieres decir  
Sora: que me di cuenta que en realidad no me gustaba Matt creo que era solo una obsesión por que el algo guapo pero en realidad recordé todos los momentos que estuvimos juntos y había un sentimiento dentro de mi que no había notado asta ahora que me dijiste que me querías y creo que he descubierto que tu también me gustas mucho  
  
Sora no pudo aguantar mas, ni decir una palabra, lo abrazo fuertemente, el también la abrazo sus corazones estaban por salir de sus cuerpos, estaban tan llenos de felicidad, se separaron por un momento...  
Tai: te quiero... no mas bien te amo  
  
Se miraron directo a los ojos, casi por un instante se encontraron abrazados de nuevo. Tai acaricio el rostro de Sora y le dio un beso en la frente, ya no pensaba lo que hacia todo era como si lo manipulara el destino... luego Tai le levanto el rostro suavemente con ambas manos, despacio ambos se acercaron hasta que su respiración se volvió una sola... sus labios se sellaron en un beso, el primero para ambos, lo mas hermoso que habían sentido hasta ese momento... cuando termino de besarla la miro con una hermosa sonrisa y una ternura que sus ojos brillaban de sus ojos cafés, en ese momento Sora le dijo   
Sora: te amo Tai te amo  
Tai: te diré algo antes estaba pensando y me di cuenta de que tu amor me da el valor y sin tu amor creo que no tengo valor  
Sora: y ahora yo te puedo decir algo acerca de mi emblema  
Tai: claro lo que quieras  
Sora: sucede que ahora entiendo lo que es el amor- mientras lo volvía a besar, aunque fue el segundo fue como si fuera el primero maravilloso Tai puso sus manos en la cintura de Sora mientras ella colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de Tai  
  
FIN

* * *

Notas de autora: bueno que les pareció otra historia mas del Taiora, bueno tal vez pensaron que este iba a ser un Sorato pero creo que no me encanta el Taiora y siempre va a ser la mejor pareja, de donde salió este fanfic bueno de un vídeo que vi en donde Sora estaba nerviosa de darle un regalo a Matt de Navidad en ese momento llega Tai y la anima a entrar para darle el regalo a Sora cuando entra se supone que Agumon le dice a Tai "has madurado Tai" después de ese capitulo Sora y Matt se hacen novios, así que pense que hubiera pasado si Tai le hubiera dicho lo que sentía en lugar de ocultarlo y de hay salió este fanfic espero que les aya gustado


End file.
